Drowning in Whispers
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Tsuna has been sent to the past to save the Guardians from the fate that will change the future. The only problem is he has no way to get home, and his body is fading. He knows that he might not live through this in either world but no way is he giving up
1. Chapter 1: Just one more Step

If I faded away...would you know where I went and be able to find me...What does my voice sound like now? Can you still hear it when I call your name...

Chapter 1: So close...just one more step.

Tsuna coughed stumbling along, his body hurt the very thought of dying out here. It was not something he wanted to think about, he had to get back. 'Have to bring the medicine back to them...for them.' He had offered to go, because no one else could and Giotto needed it. The boy used the staff clutched in his hand to keep his balance, he could see the fire in the window. 'Almost there...almost there...just a little longer.' the cough escaped again and he fell to the ground clutching his chest. There was no way he could give up now, he had to get there. He blinked his vision blurring, Gio was waiting for him. "I have to get to him...I have to..." He forced his body up from the ground, and leaned against the staff. It hurt knowing that he might not make it before he got to them.

The flame in the window flickered as if someone had moved past it. He had to focus before he fell again, it was there right in front of him. He had to move getting to his friend's children and his lover. Well the male he had a crush on, it was why he worked so hard to do this. 'Come on Tsuna! You are stronger then this!' The brunette's eyes grew fierce with every step he took, ignoring how weak he felt. It hadn't taken him yet, he wouldn't let his body give into the virus that was moving through his blood.

Pov Switch: Giotto's P.O.V  
>Location: Inside the house<p>

The blonde stumbled out of the bed, little strength in his body. But he felt like there was some reason for him to get up. Like if he didn't he might miss something, or someone that was important to him. 'Tsuna!' He leaned against the wall panting struggling to hold himself up. Out of the corner of his eye a figure seemed to appear out of thin air, the figure moved next to Gio holding him up. "You should be resting." The figure was one of his guardians, the cold sound that tinged his voice spoke for who he was. The Guardian for the Cloud ring Alaude, he was supposed to be out on a mission. But here he was that made Giotto question why he was though he didn't seem to have to wait long for a response. The other blonde would not speak that Tsunayoshi had sent for him, to look after Gio while he was out. "But something's wrong. Where's Tsuna!" Gio shoved the guardian away from him with what strength before falling forward into the Guardian's arms. 'That's right...he was asleep when Tsuna left...' The blonde guardian of the cloud picked Gio up as if it was nothing. He didn't like crowding, but the founder was his concern. Always had been for as long as he could remember. If anything would change that then he couldn't wait to see what that was, maybe it was his death.

No even that wouldn't change his mind he just kept quiet about. The male liked being alone and having nothing to do with people. That is unless a fight was involved, or he might even get something out of it. Though if the opponent did not catch his attention, he thought they were worth nothing. The only reason he was here this time was because of Tsunayoshi, the boy had found him and just mentioned something about Gio being sick. The boy had run off on his own, not taking anyone with him. He had only said one thing to Alaude and the other Primo Guardians.

~It's about time for a flashback  
>Time: Unknown, four hours before Tsuna leaves<br>Location: The roof, and Gio's room~

Tsuna climbed onto the room waving his flames, it was a signal to bring someone here. He felt a shiver up his spine, and tightened his jacket around him. It looked like it had failed the man he was looking for wasn't going to show up. That shiver ran up his spine again as he turned around to meet with ice blue eyes. 'So it did work.' The boy thought to himself backing up away from Alaude. He was a bit scared of him after all he was so much like Hibari san that it scared him. " What do you want?" Alaude glared at little Tsuna, the boy had been slightly annoying ever since Gio had brought him to stay with him. He was not from this time or so he had said. That made the Cloud Guardian even more cautious then he had been before.

"Gio is..."Tsuna broke off looking at the ground, he didn't know what he was supposed to say there had to be something. He didn't know how to tell Alaude, why hadn't someone already done it. Did they have to leave it up to him? He was going to save him that he already knew. "What boy?" Alaude grabbed onto the boy's shirt and lifted him off the ground, he wasn't in the mood for tricks. If something was up with Gio, then they had to do something about it. There was no reason in beating around the bush for this, even if maybe there was a reason for why Tsuna did that. "He's sick. can you please let me go?" The boy didn't look up his eyes wouldn't meet Alaude's. They refused to, he was already scared being held off the ground by him.

Meeting his eyes would just make it worse, he didn't want to show anyone his fears. But he had a feeling that Alaude could already see the fear in his body. The way he acted, spoke or even the way his eyes darted around. The blonde dropped Tsuna who fell onto the ground, rubbing his butt. "Is that why you brought me here? Just to tell me that!" He didn't care that the boy had brought him here, no as much as he hated crowds. He was mad because no one had told him sooner, and Gio was either sick or to the dying point. Something had to be done, did this brat have some sort of plan.

"I asked around, and found out the medicine that he needs. " Tsuna knew Gio needed someone here, Alaude and the other guardians. Tsuna would do whatever it took to get the medicine back here. He smiled though the smile seemed pained, almost like he knew something he wasn't telling. What was this boy hiding, and why would he keep it to himself. There had to be some reason for it but it was none of his business, the founder was truly his only concern.

"Let me guess. You are going to get it?" The male looked over the small boy who looked so much like the founder. Why would he risk everything for someone he probably barely knew, what was going through that little brat's mind. Tsuna just gave a slight nod before sitting down on the roof looking over to the ground. "If I don't he will die." Tsuna didn't wish to let that happen, maybe he was doing it for himself and trying his best to just save him. He was telling himself it was for the others, but at the same time he knew it was also because he couldn't watch him suffer.

Even if he didn't get to tell his feelings to him at least he would be living that was all that really mattered. "Just watch him for me please." Tsuna put a box in Alaude's hand and jumped off of the roof. He was going to get started as soon as possible, all he did was leave a birthday present with Alaude and a map to get to the medicine by some chance that he failed. The boy would do whatever it took to make sure he didn't fail, but he didn't know what might happen.

"Kid...Just be careful I suppose." He turned to slip into the window and get back into the house, Gio was supposed to still be sleeping peacefully. And that was where they were now, he had found a empty bed.

~End of flashback-Still Alaude's P.O.V~

Alaude placed Giotto on the couch covering him up with a blanket, it was better for him to get out of bed some. Though he wouldn't let him go far, the child was working hard to bring something back to him. A rustle could be heard outside the window, and he looked up to see the boy stumbling close to him. "Where's Tsuna! I have to find him please let me find him!" Gio was struggling trying to push himself up off the couch, he wanted to find him. But all the noise stopped hearing the door open, Tsuna was holding himself up with the staff still. "I said I would get it right." Tsuna collapsed to the ground the staff falling next to him, he was exhausted but hadn't fallen on the medicine.

"Tsuna!" Gio looked at him, and forced himself up off the couch again. He was way too tired but Tsuna was here. He had gotten back and he was hurt, the blood that was covering the floor. "Alaude...find Knuckle now!" he ran his hand through Tsuna's hair pulling him up into his lap. Even though he was weak it was like seeing Tsuna had brought some energy back into his body. "Gio?" The boy's eyes widened, what was he doing walking around. He wasn't healed that was obvious but as Tsuna tried to force himself up he felt Gio's hands holding him down.

"Shh just stay down." Gio smiled at the boy, and just did his best to keep the boy calm and still. Any movement could just hurt him more, he looked exhausted. Where had Tsuna gone, so many questions and yet so little time. ' He's still here. That's good...' Tsuna forced himself up, slipping something into his mouth as he pressed his lips against Gio's. He had gotten the medicine into Gio's body as well as speaking his feelings. "I love you..." He whispered falling back onto the floor his hand holding tightly onto Gio's. This was what he had wanted all along and finally being able to say it.

He had no regrets now about dying other then leaving Gio behind. The man would be in good hands though, Tsuna would not go without a fight. One way or another he would always be at Gio's side if he was dead or alive. "Tsuna! Tsuna wake up!" Gio tried to shake Tsuna the boy wasn't moving at all. He couldn't die here, not after all that had happened and what he had just said. Why was he letting this happen, Tsuna was not going to die here he couldn't. Gio held the boy in his arms and just rocked with him, why did this have to happen now.

He didn't even react when the door slammed open, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gio looked up the tears dripping down his cheeks. He had just found Tsuna and here he was on the verge of losing him again. His eyes spoke what his mouth could not, though it seemed that Knuckle knew what he was thinking. The Guardian leaned next to Gio to take Tsuna from him, only to get glared at. "Let him take Tsuna he'll be alright." The guardians had to get Tsuna away from Gio, Alaude would take Gio back to his room. While the others brought Tsuna to the room he had been using since he had been brought here.

Alaude didn't speak as he followed Gio to the room, making sure he actually would get into the bed he shut the door behind him. The guardian sat down on the floor with his eyes closed, he would be staying in this room. Gio had to rest for awhile for the medicine Tsuna had given him to kick in. "Alaude do you think he's alright? You must know something as to why he left." It was just a feeling he had, the whole super intuition thing that he had. "Worrying about him won't help you now sleep..." that was all the guardian had to say on the subject just closing his eyes again. It was almost as if he was asleep but the slightest noise would have woken him up.

He never did sleep much but this time he was just a bit worn out from the day's events. His mind was on waiting for Gio to fall asleep, as he opened one eye to peek at the man who was finally curling up on the bed. 'Finally at least he was sleeping...' Alaude sighed and looked up wondering what was going on with Tsuna. He hadn't seemed all that bad, but the kid was different then most that Gio tried to take care of.

Not completely different they were almost the same it might have been why those two worked out so well.

~Switching to Tsuna's P.O.V  
>Location: His room~<p>

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked around the room it was blurry and hard for him to see. His body hurt, did he get back in time? His mind couldn't remember almost like it had been erased or he hadn't be awake to begin with. "G...gio." The boy coughed and tried to force himself up off the bed. The bandages tightened some and he felt the wounds they had been worse then he had thought. "Tsuna just stop moving around and rest!" There was some girl standing next to him, trying to get his vision to clear he couldn't tell who it was. He had never seen her before, or maybe he had. Something about her was familiar the silver hair or was it her eyes.

"Ow what happened?" the boy couldn't remember his head hurt, almost like something was keeping it silent. And he hated it why was he dealing with this, was Gio alright did something happen to him. Had Tsuna made it in time to get the medicine to him? He could only hope he did no one seemed sad so that had to mean Gio was still alive. That had to mean he made it to him, all he could do now was look up at the ceiling. "You brought the medicine back for Gio and collapsed." She left out the part where he kissed Gio of course, she was not aware of him doing that. No one had told her and it was probably the best if she didn't know at all. None of them would know what she might do if she did find out what he done. "So he's alright then?" Tsuna sighed and relaxed some, it did seem Gio was alright the only other problem was did something else happen.

His memory was foggy but his lips felt as if he had just done something. What was it he had to remember, something would make him realize what he had done. It was only a matter of time though to bad he wanted to know what it was now. "I have to see him please." Tsuna moved to get out of the bed, keeping his weight off of his right leg. It hurt more then he wanted to admit, but the only thing on his mind was getting to Gio. He jumped along the room to the door and grabbed his staff that was there. "Wait Tsuna!" The boy just looked at her and shook his head.

He had to see Gio the boy just had to before it was too late. Preparing for what might happen, this was to stop the curse on Gio and the others. Saving them was his choice after all he had to save them all that he wanted in the world was to keep his lover alive. The marks on those bodies they had would end up killing them eventually. He had seen them on Gio's body once before but that was all he knew about them. Approaching Gio's room he slowly opened the door slipping into the room. "Alaude hm so he's still sleeping." He smiled and covered Alaude with a blanket before moving to Gio's side. He was sitting next to him when the blonde opened his eyes.

"Feeling better?" He touched the male's arm and curled up next to him leaving the staff against the wall. He wanted to just say what he was feeling already, but he felt a arm pull him closer. Gio didn't speak he just seemed to be slowly waking up but he was holding Tsuna in his arms. "A lot better thanks to you Tsuna. "He was glad to see Tsuna in one piece and at least somewhat back to normal. Tsuna blushed and looked to Gio's lips he could remember what he had done now. He had kissed him and said that, hiding his face in Gio's chest he shuddered.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was exactly saying sorry but he wanted to know if Gio felt the same. He hadn't had any idea what was going on, but he just felt the hand through his hair. "Are you nervous?" Gio had a feeling Tsuna was, after all he was probably that way when he had kissed him earlier. Though Gio didn't mind it was something he was happy that Tsuna liked him as well.

He held onto Tsuna and kissed the boy again but he tried to hold back his cough. The man hadn't completely recovered yet, so he was still supposed to be resting. "Please rest Gio." he didn't want him getting worse again, he wanted to make sure he was alright. At least for as long as he possibly could, with how long he was allowed to be here. "As you wish Tsuna." He pulled the blanket over Tsuna to keep them both warm. The boy seemed to be exhausted and was already falling asleep.

"Good night Gio." Tsuna closed his eyes to seem to be asleep he wanted Gio to fall asleep first. It would be better that way for what he was planning to do. The boy waited for about a half hour before he sat up. Gio was asleep so he would at least be able to be kept out of trouble. Or at least so he wouldn't notice what was going to end up happening next. It was truly the last thing he needed.

The boy walked towards the window and slipped out to sit on the edge. "You know why I'm calling on you to help them." Tsuna looked at his arm, it was fading out almost like it had gone see through. His body didn't have much time left did it, his energy was being taken away by something. A voice rang out above him it was quiet enough for only Tsuna to hear as the small fairy like creature flicked around him.

"Can you save them? Do you really believe you can?" The boy smiled and held out his arm to the fairy like creature. The flames flew over his arm and he watched as it gained some color and wasn't as see through. "Yes I have to try just because my body might be weakening does not mean I'll give up." He smiled and held the ring out to the fairy as it vanished into the ring again. He would call on it again when he needed it for now he was more then happy Gio was healthy.

Now it was just to get rid of the curse on everyone else, before they. No he couldn't think about that now there was more important things at stake. Tsuna was really trying to do the best he could to act happy for everyone else. Maybe only he knew the truth of what might happen and couldn't bear to tell anyone else.

'Get some sleep Tsuna.' The voice rang through his mind, it was the little fairy telling him to rest and relax some. He gave a slight nod and moved back over to the bed crawling in next to Gio. He was going to cuddle closer to him and sleep the best way he could.

Author notes: Well this is the end of this one. I actually wrote this in titan pad yes all of it who knew right it was actually working with me for once. But yea I'll probably write more once I get the chance. Right now i'm downloading No. 6 episodes yay for wmv projects! This is going to be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2: The things God takes

"Once you asked me if I would do anything for someone I loved...my response is ...anything at all to keep them safe..."

Chapter 2: The things God takes

Gio's Pov  
>Location: His room<p>

The blonde opened his eyes looking to the small brunette sleeping next to him, he was glad Tsuna was back here. Though the memories of the day before still remained in his mind so many things he wanted to ask Tsuna. But he knew he would get no response, the boy wouldn't explain anything else to him. He just never really liked people to get involved ever since he had shown up here. He heard a groan and whimper which caused his eyes to slip down to the sleeping boy. Tsuna was clinging to Gio's arm the tears dripping down his cheeks, what was he dreaming about. It didn't seem to be much of a dream, more like a nightmare but what was the nightmare truly about. 'Tsuna what are you dreaming about?' Gio reached to touch his shoulder but pulled his hand back, he didn't want to wake him up unless he really needed to. Who knew what Tsuna might do if he touched him now.

~Switching to Tsuna's Nightmare  
>Location: Unknown~<p>

Tsuna's eyes were covered by something black almost like a blindfold, his eyes hurt and he didn't know why. What had happened, it felt as if someone was burning him, or his eyes were scratched through. "Let me go!" The boy's voice cracked followed by a cough, he could barely take a breath. It was like something was sitting on his chest, and he couldn't get it to go away. The pained cries of his friends along with Gio reached his ears, he had to do something to save them. This was not how it was supposed to end he had made a promise to the older him to never let it happen that way. "STOP IT!" The chains shattered, and Tsuna felt his head hurting. The boy felt hands shaking him, but he wasn't near anyone. Unless this was a dream, with that he fell to the ground and the dream went black.

~End of Dream~

"Tsuna Tsuna wake up!" Gio was shaking him carefully so he didn't hurt him more but he wanted to wake him up soon. He had to know what was going on, but the boy looked as if he was having a seizure. That was not a good thing it was time to wake him up before it got worse. When the boy looked at him through half closed eyes he sighed a sigh of relief and hugged Tsuna to his chest. "Thank goodness you woke up." Tsuna coughed looking up at Gio, the pained look on his face soon faded. He didn't need to think like that anymore it was just a dream.

"Gio?" He blinked trying to get his vision to clear some so he could see his face. As he closed his eyes and opened them again he could see Gio's face just a bit better then before. What had that dream meant? He couldn't go and tell Gio about it that would only worry him more. There was just only so much he could have said and done at that time things happened to him. "Tsuna let's go get some food alright." He stood up and held out his hand to help Tsuna out of the bed. The boy just gave a slight nod and clung to Gio's arm. He felt safer close to him all the time. It had gotten even stronger since he had announced his feelings for him.

"Um Gio hold on." He held onto Gio's arm and pulled him to face him, the boy pressed his lips against him. They were alone in this hallway and he shoved Gio against the wall. The blush coated his cheeks as he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be close to you again." It was more like he wanted to kiss him again as he always did. Gio's taste it was addicting to him soon he might not be able to taste it anymore. He didn't want the memories to fade nor did he want to be replaced. But in the end maybe it was the best if he did get replaced by someone who could stay around.

He might have been slightly jealous of the relationship he had with his guardians but with Tsuna gone he would at least have someone that could help through all of that. 'Gio promise me you won't break no matter what happens.' Tsuna smiled and held onto Gio's hand to drag him towards the kitchen. "Come on you said we were going to eat right! I wonder what they made today." He had to be strong for Gio and the others till the very end. They wouldn't need him around for long once the curse was gone.

He could rest in peace then it was just the matter of being careful and seeing what might happen next. Tsuna moved to avoid a pan dragging Gio down with him so he didn't get hit. The boy shivered moving to hide behind Gio he was scared. Why were they throwing things and how had he gotten involved with it. "What are you doing in here?" He looked to Knuckle who was trying to talk to Alaude. He ducked underneath another pan to avoid being hit, they had just be talking. "Shut up. Breakfast is ready for you both. "He pointed to the table where two plates were sitting.

"Thank you Alaude!" Tsuna pulled out the chair for Gio and smiled covering him up with the jacket. 'We can't have him catching a cold now.' He sat down after placing the tea with the medicine next to Gio. He felt really tired all of a sudden but he wouldn't complain, after all he had more important matters to deal with. "You should eat up Gio! we are going out today remember you promised." He smiled after all Gio had promised him that they would when he was feeling better. And here he was feeling a lot better he just wanted to make sure nothing else had happened to him. It was why they wouldn't be going out without the guardians even if he wanted to do so.

"I will Tsuna but you best eat as well. " he had a feeling that he wasn't eating before when he was out getting that thing for Gio. The boy looked down at the food and poked it but smiled giving a slight nod. His stomach wasn't hungry, his mind didn't wish to eat but he knew if he didn't Gio would worry more. The boy took a bite out of the food eating it all quickly, after not eating for that long his body was starving. He dropped the fork looking at Gio, he was almost done it seemed. Tsuna blushed realizing he had eaten faster then he meant to and was not one for beating Gio.

"Well um I need to go do something." He kissed Gio's forehead and walked out of the room looking around to see if anyone was watching him. He felt as if he was alone and climbed out onto the roof. "Fai please come forth." He waved his hand the flames spreading from the ring to float around him. He needed to do something as always, the nightmare what was it. Why had he seen that thing what did it mean? "You must know what my nightmare means but you can't tell me can you?" The fairy shook her head sitting down on Tsuna's head nestling itself into his hair. He sighed and looked down, he knew there had to be a reason for it. A reason why he wasn't supposed to know what it was or why he had that dream.

There was only so much that he could have said that might explain what he had planned. Only so much time before something was taken from him, or he lost someone he truly cared about. "I think they are strong enough, just give them a few more days maybe even a week. Soon they will fight back." Tsuna leaned back and held the ring out the fairy was fading again and he just sighed knowing that meant he had little time to do things. "You rest some okay, nothing will happen to you I promise." The boy stood up that feeling of dizziness had returned. Why all of a sudden? But he just shoved it off and moved to slip into the window to see Asari waiting for him.

"What are you doing Tsuna? I sensed flames." He looked to the rain guardian and just shook his head. He hadn't done anything he needed to know about they all had to know the boy had flames in his body. "Was just trying to test my flames. I want to get stronger to protect Gio and the rest of you." he sighed walking right past Asari he wasn't hiding anything. It was just not the time for them to know the true reason why he was testing his flames. If he did tell them it would just make Gio feel worse.

And that was the last thing he wanted to happen, remembering back to when he got the medicine and what he had to do so he could get it.

~Time for a flashback  
>Location: The mountain behind the village<br>Tsuna's Pov~

Tsuna stood looking at the fire at the top of the mountain this was where the medicine was supposed to be. He just had to get it to make sure he was doing something right and saving the one he loved. 'This is it.' The boy leaned down onto his knees holding the staff out ahead of him. He was doing to do this the best way he knew how. The way he had been trained as what he was, he closed his eyes and focused. The flames surrounded him growing in size the more he muttered words that didn't even sound human.

He felt that presence again opening his eyes to look at the creature in front of him. "The medicine God of the flames please I need it." He was willing to give up anything he had to for it and this was the price he had paid. The boy felt a fire hand on his forehead a mark glowing and appearing. He just took the pain holding onto his staff, the medicine was flowing down into the bottle in front of him. It was made from the soul flames of the two, he had done it for his love along with the care for his friends. But it had weakened his body more then he had liked.

"Thank you for everything. I have formed a pact with you please help me survive long enough to save them." He smiled, and slipped the medicine into his bag before holding out his ring which the spirit soon joined into.

And with that he had started to head back to where he was supposed to go, the place where Gio was dying. He had the medicine to finally save him it was just he had to work a lot harder then he might have had to before.

~End of Flashback  
>Still Tsuna's Pov~<p>

The boy looked around he had no feeling anyone was around him again. That had been way too close he had almost gotten caught. Not that he wanted to actually deal with that but things did happen. At this point he had to make sure he was doing the right thing, and give Gio a good day today. "Gio~" the boy plopped next to Gio curling up on his lap. He hadn't interrupted anything yet but it was like something was about to start. "Tsuna where did you wander off to?" Tsuna looked at Gio, he had a feeling he knew something about what he was doing. But then at the same time he was hoping he truly didn't it would just be harder to do if he did.

"Oh um I just had to get something." He put his hand in his pocket, the box was still there he would give it to Gio when the time was right. It worked out in many ways because he was getting something and no one knew what he was truly doing. The brunette sat up as the other guardians started to appear in the room. He had moved quickly because Lampo fell right where he had been a moment before. 'Just like Lambo. They are the same even if they deny it.'

He sighed looking down at the ground the boy wanted to get back to that time and see them again. But at the same time he didn't wish to leave Gio's side, it was where his heart was. "So what are the plans for the day?" Asari walked into the room followed by Alaude who just leaned against the wall. He truly didn't wish to be here it seemed, he was never a people person.

The longer he sat here the more his thoughts wandered back to the others. He didn't listen much to the rest of the meeting and what they were saying. He was more distracted by someone else, a certain black haired person that was back in his time. "Hey Tsuna!" Gio waved his hand in front of the boy's face he had noticed the boy had gotten lost in his thoughts. But it was during the meeting so he hadn't decided to bring it up till the others were gone.

"eek!" The boy jumped and fell over his own feet hitting his head against the floor. He got up rubbing his forehead looking at Gio, he didn't know why he was thinking he had found something out. He just smiled glomping Gio and clinging to him. "Let's go! I wanna get some cakes or something to make a cake for the others!" He dragged Gio out the door with him knowing the guardians would probably be watching to keep Gio safe. But he could do that as well he didn't need them to do it. He was glad for the precaution though it was something he cared about a lot.

"Okay okay just stop dragging me!" He knew he would probably get hurt if that happened to him then the guardians would probably drag him back which would ruin his day with Tsuna. He let go of Gio's hand though walking side by side with him, he didn't mind this. He had actually missed hanging out with him since of course he did love him in his own little way. The thing they had together was something that was really strong.

"I'm sorry Gio! just I really want to get some cake stuff and it's fun being out here right!" He hated being stuck inside all day but that was just how things were and he would not be able to get away from it. The boy was hyper that couldnt' be that wrong right, it was just who he was at times. Most of what he had to do and why he had to be who he was.

"So um let's see what should we do first? What do you want for dinner?" he was of course trying his best to think of Gio, and not of himself. This was not one of the times to think of himself, he had the others to take care of. At the same time as trying to always be smiling, he knew what Gio liked. But he figured it would be a better idea to bring him here so he could pick. "Um I don't care. Why don't you pick something you know I would like Tsuna." He walked and grabbed Tsuna's hand holding onto it, looking around. Gio didn't think much about anyone else seeing, no he just wanted to hold his hand for now.

"Well okay then! I know what to make for you." He brought Gio into one of the stores keeping him as close as he could. This place seemed to be safe now that could change so quickly though. The boy started putting things in the basket, holding it close to his body as he walked along. He knew exactly what to make since it was probably only going to be him and Gio at home. Alaude would be there but he was always one for hiding upstairs in his room since he didn't like crowding around people. Or even people crowding around him that was just a part of that boy.

Gio seemed to be distracted at the same time keeping his thoughts in different places, he had told his guardians exactly what he wanted them to get while he was out with Tsuna. He had seen the boy looking at it before and he wanted to give him something special for all that hard work he did on a daily basis. "Oh Tsuna we should get some of this!" He grabbed a bottle the founder felt like drinking tonight. It was better to have that as well since it would just be the two of them, he wanted to have some fun.

"Sure just don't do what you did last time alright?" He put it in the basket thing he was using and did his best not to drop it. He didn't know why he was letting him drink but he knew if he was there maybe it wouldn't get as out of hand this time. The boy looked at the basket and figured he had everything, along with the few things that Gio had tossed in there. He was always doing that maybe it was because he usually didn't get all that much for just wandering around like this.

"Gio let's go get some lunch okay!" He went back to the car that the guardians had brought and put it in the back where it would be at least safe until they went back home. He couldn't wait after all he wanted to spend some alone time with Gio hopefully without being watched as they were now. "Sure! I know where we can go. "He dragged Tsuna with him, it was time to take him somewhere that would do the boy some good. They had some really good food and he pulled the chair for Tsuna to sit down. It was a private place up on the second floor where they could look out at the water but at the same time be protected and alone. So that way everyone was happy even him and Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"This is amazing Gio!" Tsuna didn't even have to speak for it seemed the people at this place already knew what they wanted to eat. He was happy for that much though he could talk for himself. He was more distracted by how pretty it was and being up here alone with Gio. "Glad you like it. This is a pretty nice place." He used to come here all the time usually alone and yet guarded so closely being up here with Tsuna without any of the guardians that close was good to him.

Tsuna played with the necklace around his neck blushing as he looked at him. He was not sure how to handle being out here with Gio, but he leaned across the table slightly to kiss the blonde male. He pulled back when he heard someone clear their throat, the person had brought food for them. "Please enjoy Sir." With that he bowed and walked off to let them eat, Tsuna purred he liked pasta and things like that. But then again he wasn't sure if he was hungry either but he might as well eat since he had said let's go get food. Also since Gio was paying for the food for him and it would be rude to not eat it.

"Tsuna are you sure that you are okay? you seem tired lately?" He could see the black under his eyes, it was just something like he hadn't been sleeping at all. Or just not enough but he had to understand after being out there like Tsuna was things happened. He was just worried about him and wanted him to be getting more then enough sleep. "oh I'm fine just was up late." He was lying of course but no one needed to know that, the nightmares he had lately were his problem.

This was about spending time with Gio in peace without any of the problems that they might usually have. "If you say so~" He put some of the food he had on the fork and held it out to Tsuna to take a bite. "Here try some!" He was smiling and laughing a bit, this kid was everything to him. Tsuna took a bit out of the food, some of the sauce was left on his lip but he didn't know that. "Tsuna look at me for a minute." Gio put his hand under his chin, and pulled him closer to lick the food off of his lip and kiss him deeply. This time they were alone and wouldn't be interrupted he was hoping anyway.

Tsuna blushed almost falling out of the chair when they pulled apart, Gio sure knew how to do that. It was always one way to knock Tsuna off of his feet, not that he was all that steady on them anyway. "Do you have to do that!" Not that he was complaining the kid just tried to focus on his food and finishing it. Though he couldn't help but look up at Gio again and start rambling about things.

After the food was done and had been taken away, Tsuna shivered it was getting a bit cold out here. He had been rambling so much before that he hadn't noticed it before, but he felt a jacket get put over his shoulders. Looking up to meet Gio's eye he smiled and thanked him before trying to get up only to fall against him. "I'm sorry!" He didn't know why he had done that he was just a bit klutzy on his feet.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna~ It's getting late we should get back. "He knew Tsuna had to do some studies and then he had to make dinner for the others before it got dark. He was always quickly prepared for that, but Gio wanted to do one other thing first before they went back. He slipped his hand into his pocket bringing out a box placing it on the table. He pulled a necklace out of it, something that would suit Tsuna he had to do so before it was too late. He felt that if he waited too long then it would be way too late and that was the last thing he wanted.

He leaned to Tsuna's ear whispering something in it, there was nothing much he had to say just a few simple words. Tsuna's face turned bright red and he gave a slight nod holding out his hand, he could feel the cold metal slipped onto his finger. It was majorly unexpected but he had a feeling that now Gio really knew something was up. "Tsuna what's wrong?" the boy just shook his head and buried his head into Gio's shoulder, the tears fell but they were tears of happiness more then anything.

"I love you Gio always. Please remember that." He held onto him for a bit longer and pulled back wiping his eyes. He couldn't be crying here it would not help him if he did that, he had what he wanted. "I love you too Tsuna. Let's go home alright you don't need to study tonight." He might have said Tsuna should have before, but he wanted to just hold him close and relax for the rest of today. He had a feeling deep inside his hear that it was going to change way before he wanted it to.

"Yea~ and tonight Gio can we sleep together again?" He didn't want to sleep in his room without Gio after what had been said. The two of them were close and nothing could take that away. The blonde gave a slight nod as the guardians surfaced from the shadows including Alaude. They waited for them to get into the car and vanished again minus Alaude who would be driving them home this time.

"Back home Founder?" He glanced over Tsuna he hadn't seen Gio truly happy for some time and as much as he wouldn't admit it he was glad Tsuna was here to make him that way. It was better then seeing him always alone, or sad behind that smile as much as he tried to fake the happiness. "Yes please." He pulled Tsuna closer to him and let the boy rest on his shoulder he was probably exhausted and it would take them some time to get home. "Get some rest I will wake you up when we get home alright?" The boy had already drifted off to sleep, he was truly exhausted.

"Seems you exhausted him today Founder." Alaude looked back at them only for a moment, there was nothing to say. The man laughed though running his hand through Tsuna's hair. "It seems that way you should know Alaude there is no point in calling me founder here." He wasn't one who cared if they called him that or not, not when it was like this not like anyone would notice if he didn't.

Since it was only him, a sleeping Tsuna and that was pretty much it in this car on the way back home. He closed his eyes soon he was always fast asleep holding Tsuna close they hadn't slept much had they. 'We are almost home but you two always push each other. What did they do last night?' he had to figure that Tsuna was way too tired to do anything and the same would be for Gio.

But anyone had to think that at least once so not that they could blame the thoughts going through his mind. He moved to bring them through the gates, keeping quiet the whole way home was not hard for him. They needed the rest so it was just fine for him to leave them alone, though not in the car. "Wake up you two. "He shook founder lightly to let him wake Tsuna up.

The brunette opened his eyes looking around there was just something he had to say but he just stretched and fell against the founder. He was tired still, but he might as well just let it go. "I should get started on dinner for the others before they leave." Tsuna leaned in to kiss Gio and grabbed the basket scurrying to get into the kitchen. He knew that Gio had work to do and he would just get in the way of that.

He peeked as Gio walked towards the room where his office was, he was walking right past the kitchen and Tsuna couldn't help but watch him walk. 'Still hot as ever.' He blushed and went back to cooking the food, he only had a hour or two before the others got back. They would be leaving again for more training shortly afterwards but that was fine by him they needed a break as well.

Even if the break was training they wanted to do it so he had just said he'd make them dinner and something to take with them. Focusing for the two hours he had the place set up for them to eat, and the basket with the food they would take with them was sitting next to him. "You better eat before you go! and I packed all the stuff you said to. It's in the car already." He smiled going to bring food to Gio and Alaude they would still be working it seemed. He knocked on the door and waited for them to open the door. "I brought food for you both." Tsuna waited and held the food out to Alaude who opened the door, the male took it and just huffed before thanking Tsuna and shutting the door.

He sighed walking back to the others, stopping by the door to the kitchen he heard the laughter. Also he could hear Knuckle talking loud again it reminded him of Ryohei more then he wanted to admit. He had to at least make sure they were alright and nothing had happened to them. He wasn't all that far away from them the rift didn't keep them separated entirely.

Plopping down on the couch he closed his eyes drifting into a trouble sleep, that nightmare showed up again. The boy didn't wake up until he fell off of the couch and screamed, in a moment he was surrounded by Gio along with the others. He felt strong arms hold him close and just pet him. "Shh you are fine. "Gio didn't know what might had happened but it worried him was this why he wasn't getting very much sleep.

"Gio? I'm sorry. " He looked at them and his eyes drifted over the time, they should be leaving. He had to help them but they just turned to get the stuff ready without Tsuna's help with how shaken up he seemed to be. "I'm sorry all of you have fun okay." He tried to smile but couldn't and just waved weakly clinging to Gio. He had calmed down some but was still majorly scared. "Alaude can you get the bottle I brought home earlier." Gio moved Tsuna to the couch, wrapping his arms around him putting a blanket over them as well.

Alaude walked back to them holding two glasses one for Tsuna which didn't have all that much in it because he was still slightly shaky. With that he had wandered off back to his room again to leave them be. "Gio do you think he's okay?" Tsuna was always worrying about everyone else after all, nothing had changed since he had shown up here and it probably never would.

"He'll be fine try to relax alright. "He held Tsuna's glass up to the boy's lips and let him take a drink. Tsuna blushed but he just snuggled closer to Gio keeping his hands under the blanket. His body was sore but he was trying to get something right, or something that would help him. The brunette felt a hand slip into his pants his eyes drifted to the drink for some reason his body felt hot. Was it being that close to Gio? Maybe it was he nuzzled the man and closed his eyes.

"Gio I." He stopped or more of was interrupted, his lips were captured by Gio. The boy shivered a small moan escaping his mouth though it could barely be heard. "D...don't touch there. Gio" The kid tried to fight him at first, but his vision blurred and he leaned back against him.

"Just relax this won't hurt much." The sensations running through his body as Gio massaged his need were something even he couldn't describe. He tried to put his hand in his mouth only to have Gio pull it back. "Don't hide anything from me." Tsuna looked up at his eyes and wanted to plead with him to stop, but even he couldn't deny that he liked it. He groaned and rubbed against the hand, it was as if his body was moving on it's own. His will wasn't gone but he couldn't ignore what his body was saying anymore.

~Time Skip~

Tsuna woke up sleeping in Gio's bed his body didn't hurt but he suddenly realized Gio hadn't pulled out yet. "ow you could have at least pulled out really." the boy pulled himself away from Gio, not that he could hide any pleasured cries that escaped when he pulled away. The man was still sleeping but he wouldn't say anything more. He would at least be getting some sleep as he curled up in Gio's arms again. Feeling the male's length against his body he shuddered as if he was trying not to remember the events of the night before. But he didn't mind them he actually liked that.

He would fall back to sleep as if he hadn't even woken up he was not as exhausted as he might have been before. There was something he had to put up with, seeing Gio tomorrow. Unknown to him the blonde was awake, he looked to Tsuna the child's body seemed to flicker and go see through again. 'Why? Is it because of his flames?' Gio touched his ring to the boy's skin it glowed the boy's skin seemed to be taking in his flames to turn solid yet again.

"Tsuna what are you hiding from me?" He had to ask Alaude and the other guardians tomorrow when they woke up. Until then he'd be asleep for as long as he could actually sleep this time.

Author notes: End of this one, exhausted man but i'm so happy! my sister is going to be a mommy so i'm going to have a little niece yay for that. Probably going to be the babysitter too maybe. I hope cause I like kids and all that sweet stuff yesh.


	3. Chapter 3: Suffer in Silence

Chapter 3: Suffer in Silence

"Giotto I wish you would just let me go...better then me hurting you."

The boy curled up against Giotto just resting his hand on his chest. He didn't have much time before his body would be gone forever, and there was still so much to be done. Was he scared of dying? Well if he was then the boy was really good at hiding it. "I'll be back you get some rest." Tsuna slipped out of the bed kissing Giotto's forehead lightly, he wanted to get a bath. The house was quiet no one moving about it seemed, which was good enough for Tsuna.

Behind the house was a warm spring, at least it would be for him to take a bath in it. Not like anyone else besides maybe Alaude would be awake at this time. He slipped his clothes off revealing a mark on his back, it was under his shoulder blade. But the mark was slowly fading away as if this might be connected to some of his problems. He wouldn't show it to anyone so he just had to hope no one was watching. "Hiding out here this early Tsunayoshi?" That voice it sounded so much like Hibari's but it was a bit more against him.

Like it really didn't trust Tsunayoshi or at least the person behind the voice didn't. He knew this from the day he arrived here and was not that worried about it. "Taking a bath and hiding are two different things. Why did you follow me out here?" He didn't look at the person behind him, the only move he made was to slip down into the water. At least this way it was hiding his back and the mark he just had to hope he hadn't seen it. "That is none of your concern it has little to do with you."

Tsuna just sighed he could tell they were hiding things from him but it didn't matter. Whatever Alaude wanted to keep hidden then he could, it was of no matter to this boy. All he wanted was to finish his bath in at least some peace. But he knew from the start it was not going to work out that way. "So you won't leave me alone then?" The boy just sighed figuring he might as well put up with it. Not that he was even sure where it was going to go from the beginning. "It's not my business as you said...but the least you can do is tell Giotto." Alaude never really thought about it whatever kept the boss happy and if that was keeping Tsunayoshi Sawada here.

Then well he would put up with it and go from there when things got bad. If Tsuna did something wrong then he would deal with him but until then he was one of them. "...I guess I should. But how would he take anything I have to say. He seems so happy." He knew that if he told anyone his time here would be even more limited and he really didn't wish to think of such a thing. Leaving Giotto behind would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

But in his mind was if it would protect him then he would do anything. His vision slipped back to Alaude drying off his body sitting on the edge next to the water. "That silent look you are saying that if I tell him and he truly cares he will just accept it. Or I won't know till I try." Tsuna hated how sometimes he knew what Alaude was saying and at the same he didn't know. Did Giotto feel the same probably after all they were his guardians. He really hated the fact that he might be left here alone.

Since Giotto was probably going with them he had to train with his guardians so they could get stronger. It would at least let him work on things on his own. "If that is what you think is right." He just went back to cleaning up ignoring Tsuna as if he wasn't there to begin with. That was just the way Alaude was and Hibari was that way as well. Maybe that was what made Tsuna so used to it by now.

The boy just lived with it and stood up giving a slight nod he was awake now. Well at least somewhat since things never did truly get easier from here. Tsuna put his clothes back on and wrapped the towel around his hair. Just to keep the water from dripping on the floor. Stopping to knock on Giotto's door again he was concerned just a bit. "Giotto? Um..I have to talk to you." There was worry in his voice in more then one way, and he could sense something was up.

"Tsunayoshi please come in." The boy smiled at the teasing tone of his voice Giotto was always that way. And it really made him happy hopefully he would keep it that way. Even if something did happen to Tsuna. "Giotto I'm sorry but I feel like something bad is going to happen please take me with you.." Tsuna didn't know if he was doing something wrong or making someone mad but he was really worried. That and he had to speak his mind or he would never get anywhere with it.

The boy didn't look up only hoping that Giotto would get what he meant. He was not trying to make anyone mad or get on the bad side of them that he didn't wish to be on. "Why are you worried Tsuna?" He reached up to motion for Tsuna to sit in his lap, just snuggling him and nibbling at his neck. The boy was a good person but he worried way too much sometimes. It did not annoying Giotto no it just made him wonder if he was going to be good enough for him. "I just I don't know It's a feeling. Please I don't want to be left here alone." That was another reason but he didn't wish to feel like he was only complaining.

"Alright you can go with us. But please be careful." It would not be easy for them, training was never a easy task. He was sure of that but Tsuna did act like he wanted to learn something. Tsuna's face was so happy after that he just bounced up and kissed Giotto on the lips. "I'll go pack!" He smiled and raced out of the room to start packing up his stuff. So he was not exactly sure how this would go but that was just that. He had to at least try knowing that Giotto had laughed at him some.

Tsuna just started tossing stuff into his bag that he was going to bring with him. They only had a few hours so he was sure that he needed to do his best. Finish packing up the car and all of that whatever would keep this from ending badly. The boy looked to the window and shivered feeling as if he was being watched. It was something he really didn't like so he stood up and walked to the window. Just looking out of it what was that feeling about no one was there.

Not that he could see but he sure as heck could feel it and that was what truly worried him the most. "Tsuna! It's time to go!" He could hear Giotto calling for him. He just skipped down the stairs holding his bag under his arm, tackling Giotto without knocking him down the stairs. "I see someone is excited." Giotto swung Tsunayoshi around and then put him down on the ground holding onto his hand. "Yes I can't wait!" He dragged him towards the car not that he was going to truly get anywhere with this. There was barely anything he could say that bad feeling still remained. As he stood next to the car waiting for the others he looked up again.

A white feather flowed down in front of him and he caught it in his hand. That was a feather he had seen before and he just sighed looking at them. "Let's go please..." He shoved Giotto into the car and looked to the others. They were all looking at him like he was nuts but he just climbed in. They would be moving out of there now towards the place they would be training at. Or at least the others would he would just be watching and learning a few things from the training.

~Few hours later: At the lake~

The trip there felt like nothing it had only taken a few minuets and yet it was hours. Tsuna slipped out of the car after Giotto rubbing his neck. "Wow this place it's amazing! Do you guys come out here often?" The boy couldn't help but asking after all but he had no choice there was just a few things that he needed to say. "Yea Alaude helped with making it but we have to train Tsuna are you going to be alright?" He was distracted for a second but then he just looked to Giotto and gave a slight nod. He would go for a walk while they were busy.

"Oh um yea I'll be fine I'm going for a walk." He smiled and squeezed Giotto's hand before he left them to things. He could unpack his stuff later when he was done with his walk. That feeling he wanted to figure out what it was, as he walked closer he couldn't get passed that watched feeling. "Well look what I found Tsunayoshi Sawada. You belong to me or do you want them to suffer." He turned to look at the marshmallow freak that was standing there.

"Why are you here? I will give you nothing." The boy hissed when his friends were threatened he really didn't like that. The flame coated his hand as he glared at him. The only time he would look like that was when the marshmallow freak showed up. But he didn't care really he had to fight to keep them safe. "You are worrying about that person who is precious to you aren't you? Join me and I will leave them alone." Tsuna didn't trust him at all but what choice did he have.

"...You won't leave them alone you are a liar." He growled and didn't want to let him get to him. But there was truly little he could do and he was trying to make sure things went better. That smirk on this man's face it made Tsuna even more cautious. His power in Byakuran's hands would be deadly, he had to warn Giotto. Because if he didn't he knew what would happen to them and he couldn't risk that. 'I love you Giotto...forgive me.' He shook away the emotion minus the rage and just looked up at him.

"So will you join me Tsunayoshi Sawada?" The feather glowed in his hand forming a collar with a chain. He just sighed and traced his hand over it the tears wanted to fall down his cheeks. But he just shoved them away and held the collar. "At least let me do something first please..." Yes he was actually saying please to someone he hated and wanted to kill. But he was going to have to keep Giotto and the others out of trouble for as long as he could. Not looking up to meet Byakuran's eyes he waited. "...Hm let you do something then? Fine but you have till midnight before your free will fades." The boy had already made the deal and he couldn't get away from it no matter how hard he tried to.

Letting him do one last thing with his free will couldn't end that badly Byakuran would be watching him. "Thank you Byakuran." With that he sighed and just turned to walk away from him he was no slave to him yet. Tsuna walked into the house stopping at the bed he was going to share with Giotto his bag was already sitting there. "Fai I need you to do something for me." Holding the ring up to his mouth he just whispered into the ring. The fairy was bound to still be sleeping in it knowing what Fai did.

"hiss! sleep!" The little Fairy slipped out the ring and snuggled up to Tsuna's cheek as if saying sorry. Because Fai had been a little rude and hated being mean to him. "I need you to deliver a message to Giotto for me and protect him. My power is your power remember." He smiled weakly knowing he wanted to stay with Giotto but if he didn't go they would all be killed. Speaking quietly so only the fairy could hear him and not anyone else he told Fai everything, well almost everything. He left out what would happen without Fai around but he could handle using his flame for a bit longer.

"Now go." He held out his hand to let the small fairy fly off but it just looked at him worried. Really not wanting him to go he understood that but he needed the help. "Don't look at me like that I promise I will come back to you." Tsuna held out a little sugar cube to Fai as a treat before he had to go. He just shook it off and watched the small orange flame colored fairy flickered away.

"One last thing to do. Then it's time to go." He stood up to walk out to where Giotto and the others were masking any pain or negative emotions. As he always did the fact that he would no longer be the same when this was over would really be hard to deal with. Maybe not for him so much but what would Giotto and Hibari if he ever found out say about it. The boy stopped and watched them train he was just sitting on a rock waiting till they were done. Then he could talk to Giotto being lost in his own thoughts distracted him till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuna you finished what you were doing?" The boy jumped and almost fell backwards only to be dragged forward into his arms. He was just unsure about this and wanted to tell him. "Oh uh yea it took a little bit. Can I talk to you Giotto?" He held the male's hand and just wanted to get him to listen, but there was little to be said. Bringing him away from the others towards a cliff where he sat down on the side. "Giotto I have to ask you something. "The boy paused and looked up at him feeling the hand on his.

"Tsuna something is wrong what is it?" Giotto squeezed his hand and wanted to just make sure he was alright but that feeling. It just kept telling him something was really wrong. What was Tsuna going through and why was something going bad now. "Giotto just take care of yourself please. If anything happens..." He knew his time was nearing its end Byakuran had lied to him.

That pain in his forehead showed up and he just tried to ignore it. He could feel Giotto looking at him like he was nuts or something. But he had to say these things pressing his lips against Giotto's just as the last bit of color seemed to fade. "I'm sorry Giotto..." Tsuna stood up and leaned back his body fell off the cliff and he could feel arms wrap around him. For a second he wished it had been Giotto but he knew it was Byakuran the collar held onto his neck glowing lightly with his flame color. "He is mine now Giotto you failed." The marshmallow freak vanished taking Tsuna with him even if Giotto tried to follow him he would never be able to find Tsuna now.

The weapon belonged to him and would for as long as he had that collar on his body. He looked back to Giotto who was trying to follow him but would not be able to. This was just the thing he had been waiting for bringing Tsuna to this place. Getting him to leave his friends behind it had all worked out. "Boy you go change out of those annoying clothes and wait in your room." With that Byakuran walked off to leave him there he would rest for now maybe.

But Tsuna just had other plans he was sitting on the bed knowing this was his home. His will was gone but in the back of his mind he kept wondering if Giotto was alright.

Author Notes: Yea this one started out a bit bleh...but next one starts in Giotto's pov...was trying to get back into fanfics writing. So sorry if this one sucks or is a bit rushed. Urgh just so frustrated…I mean you would think that someone would be nice enough. To at least not come over to your house just to spend time with someone else then lie to you. If you want to freaking rp with that chick or talk to her then yea fine. But I feel like a third wheel or a back up plan to you when you can't get to her. When she's busy ya know I can't ask if I'm right but still. Just because I'm way too nice to be mean to you and tell you to go away doesn't mean anything. Sad to think that she would take advantage of me then yell at me when I try to explain it to her and make her seem like she's the one who is being used. Yea real good friend…ah well right.

If I did it would just end in another fight and I would so rather not have that but no one understands anyway do they? This is why I just shove it all away should just keep my problems in a locked box. Or even the slightest things that annoy me. But yea I'm sorry for the rant usually I can keep calm and I still kinda am but ya know things hurt….and its like what am I supposed to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Heart is a Tool

"I said I would take care of you...forgive me..."

Chapter 4: The Heart is a Tool

Giotto sat at his desk thinking over what had happened spending hours searching for Tsuna. Then he had no luck and was dragged back here. He couldn't think of anything else other then finding Tsuna the one he loved and wanted to keep close to him. Why couldn't he just find him and manage to bring him back, where would Byakuran take him. Why didn't Tsuna tell him what was going on. There was so many questions going through Giotto's mind. "Why Did you do that Tsuna...?" The male leaned back rubbing his eyes he was exhausted. And yet he knew he couldn't rest until he found him. If Tsuna ended up getting hurt even worse then he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Hearing a sound behind him he saw a small cat running around chasing a toy mouse. It was the cat Tsuna had given to him for a present a few weeks before this. The collar with the bell around his neck jingled with each step it took. Would Tsuna be coming back he didn't know. He had to do something though. Reaching down to pick up the cat he put it on the desk petting its ears. "Do you think maybe I'm thinking way too hard and should be out looking for him instead?" Yes Giotto was talking to a cat it was maybe looking for a sense of comfort. Without Tsuna what did he have would he even be able to save him.

The cat meowed and just jumped from the table onto his lap licking his hand. As if the cat was probably saying he should keep looking. Giotto just stood up holding the cat in his arms before he walked to his room. The one he was supposed to be sharing with Tsunayoshi. But the boy was gone and they had to find Byakuran the others had been quiet. Then again they were probably out looking for little Tsuna to bring him home again. 'Giotto...' A voice traveled across the wind it sounded weak, pained and familiar. But at the same time Giotto began to question it there was no wind in the house.

And the window in his room was closed it had been ever since Tsuna left. Or why was he still saying leaving Tsuna had been kidnapped and his mind couldn't bring itself to understand that. "Giotto snap out of it you are just hearing things." He sighed again putting the cat on the bed only to look at Tsuna's bad it was still sitting there. To think he hadn't even been able to unpack his stuff and spend one night with them. 'I will save you Tsunayoshi...Just hold on till I can.' There was so much he could say and do but nothing could reverse time unless. But no that wouldn't work either they couldn't get there hands on that now.

'Giotto...' The voice appeared again this time closer almost as if it was right in his ear. A tiny ball of flame flickered away from his ear just in front of his face. The tiny ball just seemed to stay there as if watching him. Giotto reached up to touch it and the ball of flame slipped past his hand to avoid him completely. 'No touch the Fai!' The ball of flame grew and then shattered into pieces the sparks showering Giotto but just fading away. When Giotto looked back there was a fairy creature in its place holding Tsuna's ring tight in its small hand. "...What are you...? Why do you have that!" He tried to reach and grab the ring from the tiny creature.

But that creature was just way too fast for its own good, it seemed to be leading him on a chase. Making him chase it around the room. The little fairy had actually started to giggle swerving up above Giotto's head before dropping into his hair. 'No do that! Master said to give you something.' The little fairy dropped the ring off of Giotto's hair a tiny slip of paper had been tied to it. There was familiar handwriting on it then again Giotto would know Tsuna's writing anywhere. Holding the ring in one hand he opened the small piece of paper.

Though Giotto was afraid to start reading it his eyes drifted over the paper. But he knew if he didn't then he wouldn't find out why Tsuna told this creature to tell him that.

What the Note Reads

Giotto Tell everyone I'm sorry...its better then letting you get hurt. I should have told you but I just wanted to keep him away from you. I knew this was going to happen for awhile...Maybe it was why I wanted to go with you guys so badly. Byakuran wants my power that's all he has wanted since I appeared here.

I did think maybe hiding with you guys would prevent him from taking it till I could find a way to seal it or him. But apparently I was wrong. I also prepared for this event though...I leave you with my ring Giotto and the tiny Fairy that comes with it. Please take care of them and remember I love you.

I really don't want you getting hurt...so please don't come looking for me. I may not have much time left...and I'd rather not have you see me as what he will make me into. So take care of yourself...please Giotto. I will come back to you one way or another my heart is connected to yours.

I'm so sorry...Fai knows the rest. Please be safe...

Tsunayoshi Sawada

End of Note

Giotto couldn't even speak Tsuna knew this was going to happen and he didn't tell them. How was he supposed to know there was always something a bit off about Tsuna. But he had never thought about it till now had he? All Giotto thought about was keeping him here and how happy they all were. Now it just felt like there a empty space or hole where Tsuna had been and nothing could fill it again. He had to get him back one way or another, but there was just something off about the tone of the note. What did Tsuna hide in the message was there something else he wasn't seeing.

His eyes went to the little fairy who had jumped out of his hair and was nomming on a cookie. Which was really over sized for the little creature but they didn't seem to mind it at all. "So Fai what do you know that Tsuna didn't say.." And another question he wouldn't voice was why hadn't Tsuna said it was he scared someone was going to read the message. Someone other then Giotto so he had told this little fairy thing instead. Fai stopped and crawled to sit on the cookie with a piece clutched tight in the fairy's little fist.

'Tsunayoshi Sawada...Vongola Decimo's Body is incomplete...without flames he will soon fade away...and go back to sleep...' The fairy's eyes took on a empty color and its tone was almost like that of a computer speaking to someone, or a child with no emotion. Fai just blinked going back to the cookie almost like the fairy had no idea what had just happened. Or any memory of what had just been said, but the fairy knew. There was just no reason to hold onto it or repeat it. "Where did you hear that? Did Tsuna tell you that?" The small fairy shook his head swallowing the cookie. As he looked at Giotto and put his finger to his lips.

'Tsuna knew his body was weak...But he didn't think it would go this fast. Then Byakuran found him.' Fai didn't like that man he just wanted to make Tsuna happy and do all he could to save his life. But he knew that he had been given orders and they applied to Giotto and the others. "But he could have just told me." Giotto's fist slammed into the wall blood trickling down the wall from his cracked skin. Maybe he would have been able to help and keep him away from Byakuran. If only Tsuna had been selfish for once and actually asked for help. He fell back onto the bed the fairy floating around him to avoid being crushed.

"I have to help him...You can't stop me." Giotto stood up and walked to the door the ring clutched in his hand. He put the ring on the chain around his neck before holding the chain out to the fairy. "Come on you are going with us." They had no choice to strike when he least expected them to, but did he really. Giotto could feel as if something bad was going to happen when they went. But this was all about Tsuna and bringing him back home where he belonged. 'So you are really going through with this then?' The tiny fairy turned back into the ball of flames resting in the ring around Giotto's neck where he could watch until he was truly needed.

Giotto took one look back at the bed where Tsuna's bag was he would make sure to bring him home. Back to where he belonged and keep him away from Byakuran. No matter what they had to do to get him back. 'I really hope I know what I'm doing.' He went to hunt down the others hiding the ring in his shirt, no one needed to see it. Who knew if Byakuran was watching him at this very moment.

Pov Switch

Location: Byakuran's Home

Characters: Tsuna, Byakuran

Tsuna stood by Byakuran's side the chain connected to his collar jingled a bit as he moved. He had to stay with him the blank eyes just looking ahead of him. This was Tsuna's fate now a puppet that would soon be nothing like he was. "Boy come here." Byakuran waved his hand towards Tsuna bring him closer, and when Tsuna actually took that step closer he knew what was going to happen. "Yes Master...?" Just a light squeak as he felt the chain get tugged and he fell to his knees. He didn't like this but Tsuna had no will anymore, or at least if he did it was locked far in his body. No one would ever been pulling it back out again that was Byakuran's plan all along.

"I have a little job for you." He reached up to pet Tsuna like he was just some dog which in a sense that was all he was. One they needed the power of no matter what it did to the boy. Breaking him to bring out the power was all that really mattered in the end. "What is the job...?" Tsuna looked up and just rubbed up against the hand that touched him, he was actually purring a bit. And his face still had that light blush on it even if he had no will anymore. He was still Tsuna and a human child who got into a lot of trouble.

"You need to hunt down a little annoyance for me. Bring the ring back to me. I don't need anything else." Tsuna blinked and just looked at the picture Byakuran held up. He knew that person but from where maybe he was just going to do something stupid. This person didn't matter to him he just had orders. And a puppet was supposed to follow them without hesitation. "Yes Master..." He stood up and stumbled his arm going see through for a second under the clothes. But just as quick as it was there it was gone and he just kept walking.

In this state Tsuna was no longer worried about anything even if it meant dying. Pain was nothing to him in this form he could fall down the stairs and he would be fine. His blank eyes looked at the picture it was someone he really knew. All he could hope was he would not be able to find them. Taking a ring from the Rain Guardian was not originally his plan. But he had no choice just slipping into his cloak the hood covering his face. He knew Byakuran would be watching him now, but if he did this right he would get away with no problem.

Just taking a step the flames from the collar glowed for a second giving his eyes the color back in them. But he was not really in there Tsunayoshi Sawada was still lost. "Remember the mission child...or I'll kill those ones you hold so dear." He heard Byakuran's threatening words flicker through his mind and he wanted to just attack him. But that was not something he could do knowing that Byakuran held him under his control. One way or another he had to take the rings from the Rain Guardian. Only Tsuna was not prepared for which one he would find.

Walking silently down the streets he could smell rain it was near and yet the sky was clear. One thing about being Byakuran's slave it did things to him, he could sense things better. That was the rain guardian already but something seemed off about it like it was faint. He just shook his head and walked in that direction slipping behind the rain guardian a knife to his neck. "Give me the ring and you will live..." It was as simple as that he knew he could get the ring.

"Tsuna?" The voice that spoke was different and he almost dropped the knife but his grip just tightened on it. He would not let them knock him down. "I don't know what you are talking about give me the ring!" His other hand grabbed onto the chain and yanked to break it. As the boy jumped back with the ring he realized he knew this person. It was his guardian why was he here they weren't supposed to be here. "Tsuna where have you been everyone is looking for you." The boy just shook his head and backed up further away from Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I...have to go you shouldn't be here." The boy turned and tried to run feeling a hand grab his cloak. That hand it was Yamamoto he couldn't hurt him but he didn't want to be dragged either. Throwing the flames at the hand holding him to just burn it slightly he looked at the other with broken empty eyes. It seemed Byakuran's spell was wearing off he had to run quickly. Jumping away from him to race off he just knew he was following him close behind.

"Tsuna wait!" Tsuna just couldn't even if he wanted to he was going to bring him into harms way wasn't he. 'Byakuran its done get me out of here!' The boy felt a feather fall on his head as he just stood in place. "Good bye Yamamoto." The child vanished the ring clutched tight in his hand, he had stolen from his friend and could have hurt him. The only good thing was Byakuran got involved and stopped him before he did something really stupid. The only thing he didn't know about was that he would hit his head on the floor when he landed.

"So you brought me the ring good boy...Get the chain." He waved his hand to another person who brought a chain forward it was the chains that the rings would go on. The boy held the rain ring out in his palm letting them put the chain through it an then wrapped it around his neck. "You will hold the rings as we get them Tsuna...do not lose them." Byakuran looked over Tsuna and patted his lap like he was telling the boy to get over to him right that minute.

And Tsuna tried to resist and the collar tightened around his neck. He coughed and fell to his knees forcing himself up as he stumbled towards Byakuran crawling onto his lap. "Good boy do not disobey me." He touched the boy's hair he must have been exhausted after all he had to do today. But in the end it just made Byakuran laugh he had one ring and the perfect tool to get the others. So much for this being as hard as he thought it was going to be.

"Master...what are we going to do next? We have one ring already." The boy spoke in broken words just like the way his eyes looked, it was just both things showing just how messed up Tsuna was becoming. All because Byakuran had to take his will away and drag him far away from Giotto. "You will get the next ring later...it seems we have some unwanted visitors." Byakuran smirked and just tightened his grip on the chain. He would not let them take Tsunayoshi away from him. This person belonged to him and he would not let Giotto have him back.

"Bring the visitors here do not fight them." Byakuran just leaned back not that concerned about anything now. He was just trying to go from where he had before. Let them come he would deal with them anyway one way or another.

~Pov Switch

Location: Byakuran's Hideout

Characters: Giotto and his guardians

Giotto stood outside his hand gripping the ring as the flame appeared on his head and hands. This was just another fight and he would not let anything get in the way. Hearing sounds around them he just shook it off and took a step. "Let's go we don't have the time to wait."The male knew they were being shown the way straight to Byakuran but what he didn't think he would see was Tsuna sitting on the man's lap. His eyes were still empty and around his neck was the chain with the ring on it. "Tsunayoshi. Let him go Byakuran unless you really wish to die." Giotto's own grip tightened over that ring around his neck, it was calling out for Tsuna.

The flames were connected to him and the fairy after all so it was no surprise there. Byakuran motioned for Tsuna to move a bit and he nibbled on the boy's neck leaving a bloody mark behind. The boy didn't react other then to moan and actually take a shaky breath. Tsuna didn't worry about the blood he just stood up with Byakuran holding onto the man's arm. "He belongs with me now not you. After all he doesn't love you did you ever really think he did?" Byakuran was speaking for Tsuna and the boy wanted to fight back against it. In his mind he was screaming crying out and trying to get Giotto to listen.

'Giotto! It's all lies don't listen to a word he says you know I love you! You always have!' But Tsuna could tell by the hidden anger that Giotto couldn't hear him. Not that he was surprised if he was normal he would have wanted to speak up. "You can't control that part of him...all you are is a liar Byakuran now let him go." Primo took a step forward the fact that his mind went back to the note which said Vongola Decimo just confused him. Byakuran was just using Tsuna and the boy knew it so why had he gone along with it.

"I'm afraid you won't get him back." He tugged on the chain on Tsuna's neck shoving him down to the ground and putting his foot on his back. The boy didn't even cry out he just looked at the ground then up at them as if he was asking them to leave and not come back. Giotto growled and just rushed forward only to be blocked by the Tsuna. "Leave Master along...please Giotto leave..."He stepped closer to him and clung onto the man's clothes. He didn't know what was going to happen from here but he wanted to get Giotto out of here.

"Please I love you...just leave..." Tsuna felt the chain get tugged and he was dragged back. He just felt a stinging pain in his cheek as blood dripped from his lip. "You do not talk to them...get those people out of my sight." Byakuran turned dragging Tsuna with him ignoring Giotto and the others.

Giotto might have tried to struggle but he was still shocked some by what he saw. Hissing as they were thrown out of the place he knew they had to try again. "Tsuna we will get you out...just wait for us..." He didn't want to leave and just stood there till he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Giotto we should leave...staying here isn't going to help him anyway." Though he was more then aware of that it did not mean he wanted to let him stay there. He just turned away from it and started to walk tears dripping from his eyes.

He could feel a warming touch around him, maybe it was Tsuna telling him things would be alright. Or maybe it was something he didn't understand he just accepted the warmth and hoped he could save Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Well here ya go, so stressed lately I hate it. I hate it and no one hears me it feels like. Back to just shoving it back down and forgetting it ^^ Anyway I thank the person who role plays with me so much. It might mean nothing but you really help me a lot, as much as I can be annoying you still do that. You still with Role play with me and talk to me. So thank you so much and you know who you are wish I could pay you back somehow.<p>

Kinda meh again...but maybe I'm just getting in over my head oh well I might as well live with it. But whatever~ I just have to live with everything that goes on even if I feel ignored. Or tossed aside things like that ya know? Whatever...


End file.
